1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to rotatable handle assembly for use with an exercise bar that enhances a pullup and/or chin-up exercise, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Pullups and chin-ups are exercises consisting of chinning oneself, as on a horizontal bar attached at each end to a frame of a door or doorpost, or of chinning oneself on other outdoor or fitness equipment. Both are compound exercises designed to work the muscles of the upper body. Basically, the difference lies in the grip. One performing a chin-up uses a narrow grip with the palms facing inward, while a pullup is done with typically a wider grip on the bar and with the palms facing outward.
Traditionally, the exercise of performing a pullup or chin-up places substantial strain on the joints and is limited to exercising certain muscles in the arms, neck and back. Pullup bars with rotatable handle assemblies have been developed to exercise additional muscles in the arms, neck and back. However, these systems do not address or facilitate core muscle exercises (abdominal, trunk).